geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Garza
) Elijah Wood ( ) }} Gabriel S. Garcia-Delapava, better known as Gabriel Garcia (nicknamed Gabe), is a 14-year-old teenage human boy and the main protagonist of the upcoming film MYCUN: The Movie and its sequel as well. He will be using a sword to beat out of Carrie Underwood and her henchmen.MYCUN: The Movie He is the leader of the MYCUN Team, which he's now 18 years old, and the king of the MYCUN Colony.Legend of MYCUN History Birth Gabriel was born on November 29, 2000. More coming soon! Childhood Coming soon! Events of MYCUN: The Movie Meeting His Fans Coming soon! Personality Gabriel is an awesome, smart, artistic, intelligent 14-year-old (15 in MYCUN: The Movie) teenage boy who is a big fan of the Despicable Me series and a Carrie Underwood hater. He also likes the Minions from Despicable Me. He is the creator of his YouTube channel called MinionsYesCarrieUnderwoodNo, simply known as MYCUN. He is best known for making his own characters, fan-made stuff. He hates some people who hated him. Gabriel also hates autism sometimes with people having "smart problems". He is very pro at making videos, pages, creepypastas, etc. He is also friendly at his friends and family. Gabriel is an affectionate boy, with a great sense of humor. It was also noted that Gabriel is quite resilient. Gabriel is sometimes gawky and nosy, where he does not always pay attention to his surroundings or others near him. He is named after a real-life animator of the same name. Appearance Gabriel wears a yellow shirt, blue shorts, black glasses, brown hair, and red shoes, which his shoes resemble Bart Simpson's. During his future adult years, Gabriel, still wearing his glasses, has curly, brown hair, and wears a green T-shirt with the text "MYCUN" on it, a yellow jacket, black pants, a black belt and red sneakers. Abilities *'Strengths:' Gabriel enjoys playing on the computer. He loves to create programs and solve problems. His verbal abilities continue to improve. Coming soon! Triggers In real life, Gabriel had antecedents to this behavior (include times, activities, people settings, etc.). This include: *'Transitions' - specifically from preferred activity (e.g., being in his room alone, on his computer) to a non-preferred activity (e.g., activities such as a test, Reading class, chores, therapy) *'Denied access' - to preferred activities/items *'Waiting' *'Difficult task/activities' or those perceives as he being too long *'Unexpected change' *'Some loud sounds' (e.g. high pitch screams) *'Negative feedback' (i.e., "a bad day at school") Relationships Friends and Allies Minions The Minions are one of Gabriel's favorite characters and best friends. Naturally, they are Gabriel's most favorite Despicable Me character of all time. When Gabriel spends time with the Minion, he along with Gru get along famously with Gru's minions. They genuinely seem to like them and even shows appreciation for their hard work and support. Gabriel and Gru even seem to know each of them by name. Minions also enjoys playing with Gabriel, where they usually play video games with him. The Minions are fiercely loyal to Gru and Gabriel and extremely eager to please, willingly helping with any plans to defeat their enemy Carrie Underwood, but at the same time they are friendly and fun-loving. Gru Gru is one of Gabriel's favorite characters and good friend. More coming soon! Toon Link Toon Link is one of Gabriel's favorite characters and good friend. More coming soon! Ico Ico is one of Gabriel's favorite characters and good friend. More coming soon! Red Puckett Red Puckett is one of Gabriel's favorite characters and girlfriend. More coming soon! Enemies Coming soon! Likes & Dislikes Likes *''Despicable Me'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' *''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' *''Hoodwinked!'' *''Ico'' *''Coraline'' *''ParaNorman'' *''Corpse Bride'' *''Planet of the Apes'' *''Big Hero 6'' *''Angry Birds'' *''Roblox'' *''Minecraft'' *''Geo's World (One of his fanon shows)'' *''Greeny Phatom'' *''Battle for Dream Island'' *''Inanimate Insanity'' *Minions *''South Park'' *''The Simpsons'' *''Family Guy'' *''Futurama'' *''Crash Bandicoot'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *His friends and family *Pizza *Popcorn *Chinese food *''YouTube'' *Video games *Candy *Comic books *Drawing *Computers *Music *MYCUN Fans *School *Prank openings *''Universal Pictures'' *''20th Century Fox'' Dislikes *Carrie Underwood *Justin Bieber *Miranda Lambert *Brad Paisley *Kelly Clarkson *''Johnny Test'' *''Barney & Friends'' *''Dora the Explorer'' *''Caillou'' *Chae Cook *Warren Cook *''Peppa Pig'' *''Mother Goose Club'' *''Hoopla Kidz'' *''iCarly'' *Doing his chores *MYCUN haters *Getting grounded *Grounded videos *''Pooh's Adventures'' posters and videos *Long ads without skip buttons on YouTube *School (sometimes) *''Gree City'' *''Chae's World'' *Ninh Nguyen Quotes ''MYCUN: The Movie'' *"My whole real life is very difficult. But in my imaginary world, it's better." - Gabriel talking about his life. (only in the film's second trailer) *"You know, Carrie Underwood is one of the most popular and beautiful country superstars of all time. Unfortunately, my opinion is that I hate Carrie Underwood. You know why? Well, it's because she is one of the worst singers in the world. Nearly everyone loves her but me!" - Gabriel's hate quote on Carrie Underwood. *"Hi. My name is Gabriel Garcia, some of my friends call me Gabe. And I need talk about your homes are being destroyed by that female singer I hate!" - Gabriel introducing himself to the MYCUNs. *(Roge) "Gabriel, I told you to stay home until your dad comes home!" (Gabriel) "Sorry, guys. I have busy things to do, in my own world. Go home!" (Leno) "Gabriel, isn't that one of your favorite movie guys in the background?" (Gabriel) "Yes! Just go!" (Cole) "I thought we can hang out with you and your other guys in your place!" (Gabriel) "Sorry, but someday." (Roge) "Okay, goodbye. We'll miss you, Gabriel." - Gabriel to his Wacky Pack (Roge, Leno, Cole, Loy, and the Lars). *(Gabriel) "Well, there's a guy named Ninh Nguyen." (Gru) "Who's that?" (Gabriel) "He's known for asking some stupid questions like 'do you hate FeardotCom?'. I got really mad that he's joining my universe. And also, I hate that movie." - Gabriel talking about his nemesis Ninh Nguyen to Gru. *"Hey, you look very nice, Red." - Gabriel to Red Puckett. *"There's no place like home! There's no place like home! There's no place like home!" - Gabriel *(Gabriel) "Carrie Underwood! Why are you doing this? Why are you destroying my world? Why?" (Carrie) "I always wanted to destroy your worlds full of your favorite movies and games because you hated me and you said that my songs are terrible." - Gabriel to Carrie Underwood after she captured him and the rest of the MYCUNs. *"Come on, guys! We gotta get outta here!" - Gabriel to the MYCUNs during the escape from Carrie Underwood's lair. *(Gabriel) "We did it... sorta..." (Norman) "Hey! We didn't even defeated them!" (Gabriel) "So what? We only escaped." - Gabriel to Norman Babcock after they finally escaped. *"Man, my legs are killing me." - Gabriel saying about his legs *"Oh, my God." (looks at a pile of cactuses and thorns) "This is going to be the hardest day of my whole life." - Gabriel seeing a pile of cactuses and thorns. *(Gabriel) "Alright, so now-''AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" (Red) "Oh, Gabriel! What happened! You okay?" (Gabriel) groaning "Oh... my back... I think the cactus killed my back..." (Red) "Aw, poor baby!" - Gabriel when he gets hurt on a cactus. *(Gabriel) "Guys, we're gonna escape." (Dave) "Whaaat??" (The MYCUNs) "What are you saying?" (Gabriel) "We're gonna escape from Carrie Underwood's lair." (Toon Link) "How do we do that, Gabriel?" (Gabriel) "Well guys, just come on, come with me, follow my lead, and just go along. Okay?" (The MYCUNs) "Okay!" (Gabriel) "Good." - Gabriel to the MYCUNs during their escape. ''Add more to this ''Legend of MYCUN'' *"It started with me seeing a message from Carrie Underwood that she'll be taking over my world. I entered a portal to my workshop where I saved my favorite characters, and we entered my world and had fun getting chased by a giant rock, and defeated Carrie Underwood. After Carrie Underwood and her minions got arrested, the Forest Animals arrive at the desert to bulid our new city, and I married Red and become a king." - Gabriel narrating the past during a recap of clips from MYCUN: The Movie. Add more to this Notes *Gabriel is the new character in MYCUN: The Movie, making him the main character of the film. *He is based on a real person of the same name. Trivia *A drawing of an adult Gabriel aged 18 was actually made by Gabriel Garcia, which may appear in MYCUN: The Movie during Gabriel's daydream sequences. Adult Gabriel (18 years old) will appear in the sequel due to his age had growing up in the future. *During Gabriel's adult years, his hairdo resembles sort of Hiro Hamada from Disney's Big Hero 6. *His full name can be a nod to Gabriel García Márquez, a Colombian novelist, short-story writer, screenwriter and journalist, known affectionately as Gabo or Gabito throughout Latin America. Gallery Adult Gabriel Garcia (Age 18).png|Adult Gabriel (age 18) concept art by Gabriel Garcia, which will be use in Legend of MYCUN. MYCUN - The Movie (2015) Teaser Poster 2.jpg Gabriel Garcia in MYCUN The Movie without glasses.png|Gabriel without his glasses Gabriel and his two MYCUN Half-Eye Glass Shooting Guns.png|Concept art of Gabriel with MYCUN Half-Eye Glasses Shooting Guns (fake and imaginary) MYCUN - The Movie (2015) Film Still 4.png MYCUN - The Movie (2015) Film Still 2.png MYCUN - The Movie (2015) Film Still 1.png MYCUN - The Movie (2015) Australian Poster.jpg References External links *Gabriel's current YouTube channel (MinionsYesCarrieUnderwoodNo) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Children Category:Protagonists Category:MYCUN: The Movie Wiki Category:MYCUN: The Movie Characters Category:Legend of MYCUN Characters